A Simple Misunderstanding
by Sea3
Summary: Kagome walks in on InuYasha and Kikyou in the forest. Thinking InuYasha has chosen Kikyou she returns to her time planning on never coming back. Kag/Inu Kikyou lovers, shoo!


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Co. Besides even if you sue me I only have, what? 5 dollars. But I do have lots of homework you can sue me for! COME AND GET ME YOU DIRTY LAWYERS! KUKUKU! -ahem- On with some notes and then the story! By the way its Authors POV unless it says differently. Thank you and please remember to review or gimmie ideas to make it better!

"Talking"

__

'Thinking'

~~*~~Scene Change~~*~~

Chapter One:

An Unexpected Visit

InuYasha was sitting wide awake on a tree branch while the others lay sleeping around a small fire. He glanced at Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully in her 'sleeping bag' she brought from her era. He sighed in frustration.

'How could I have gotten myself in this position. I still have my promise to Kikyou… But she is dead now, and has been for 50 years. Although.. I don't know if I can leave Sango, Shippou, Miroku,…. And most of all, Kagome.'

Kagome stirred in her sleep. Her face slightly scrunched, she was having a nightmare. InuYasha's sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent…. Of clay, bones, and dirt. It was Kikyou. InuYasha got up form his sitting position on the tree branch high above the ground and took one last glance at Kagome before bounding off from branch to branch.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Kagome's eyes shot open and she jolted into a sitting position breathing heavily. 

'What a bad nightmare… InuYasha left us all… and went with Kikyou to hell.'

She looked up to the tree InuYasha jumped into after he ate his dinner.

'What? He's not there… Where could he have gone?'

She remembered the dream.

'Oh no..'

She got out of her sleeping bag and ran to the very tree where she and InuYasha first met. She had a feeling they would be there. That's where they were in her dream.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

InuYasha was in fact, at the spot Kagome predicted. Although he arrived sooner then Kagome. He didn't have to wait long, before Kikyou appeared from the shadows.

"InuYasha…It is time. Will you come and spend an eternity with me like you promised to me long ago?" Kikyou said in a eerie monotone.

InuYasha clutched his fist, this was the day he feared. The day he had to pick. Between his past love he promised an eternity, and his newfound life, his second chance maybe. Kikyou saw the emotion in his golden eyes, frustration, confusion, love, and… fear of choosing the wrong decision.

"I can see you are still undecided…I will come again, soon. Have your answer for me."

She approached InuYasha, and before he knew what was happening… she was kissing him.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Kagome had started breathing heavily again from the running. She slowed her pace, pressed her back against a tree. She peeked from the side of the tree, and there she saw them, InuYasha and Kikyou kissing! She couldn't stand it, she had to run. She turned quickly and ran for the camp site tears overflowing her rosy cheeks.

'How could he…'

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

InuYasha froze. He pulled away quckily after.

"Ki-Kikyou! What are you doing?"

She looked at him blankly.

"It is time for me to go, good-bye.. InuYasha."

With that, she left into the shadows leaving InuYasha alone. InuYasha stared after where she left and sighed once again in frustration. He turned and ran back to the camp.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Kagome had beaten InuYasha to the camp, for he was staring where Kikyou left for a while, just thinking. She couldn't sleep so she laid still, thinking about what this means, what she should do.

'Since InuYasha has chosen Kikyou,.. She'll probly take my only place as the "Shard Detector". I should return to my time, and my life as a school girl. My normal life. Besides, I don't know how I can stay here, and face him…'

She heard tree leaves rustling, it was InuYasha.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

InuYasha jumped and resumed his place on the tree branch, crossing his arms inside his sleeves. He was still, somehow disturbed by what Kikyou did.

__

'Feh, I'll deal with it in the morning. Right now I'll sleep for the hunt tomorrow.'

He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Not noticing the smell of salty tears coming from Kagome's sleeping place at the camp.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Okay this is my first fanfic! So be easy on me! T_T

Please forgive any misspellings, I'm only somewhat human. There will be fluff later, I promise. But all Kikyou lovers, GET OUTTA HERE! If you think I could have done better, give me some ideas! And feel free to email me (or I.M. me)! REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE!? ^.^V And two more things, I posted this on a different pen name before but it wouldn't work. And, the next chapter will be longer, really it will! This is only the beginning… KUKUKUKUKU -cough- KU!

-Luv

Sea-


End file.
